1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light source apparatus and more particular to such apparatus that collects and provides different-colored light rays from a plurality of different-colored light sources, and a projector comprising such light source apparatus.
2. Background Art
On-vehicle light source apparatus are known that comprise LEDs (Light Emitting diodes) and a reflector that reflects light rays emitted by the LEDs. These light source apparatus are used, for example, as head lamps for a vehicle and the LEDs are miniaturized so as to reduce power consumption.
In one such source apparatus, a white LED is disposed at a first focal point of a concave reflector comprising a part of an elliptical surface. Light rays emitted by the white LED are reflected and focused by the reflector at a second focal point. The light source apparatus provides the light rays as parallel or dispersive light rays using a lens.
Some conventional projectors used to project an image on a screen require a light source apparatus such as is used in the vehicle. The light source apparatus use a white-light emitting discharge lamp comprising a high pressure mercury arc as the light source from a viewpoint of the use efficiency of light rays. Some conventional projectors comprise a reflector that reflects light rays from a discharge lamp with its inner surface so as to be focused to an inlet of a light tunnel.